In location/position based applications, e.g. conference management or communication management for hotels, it is necessary to determine the geographical position of associated or assigned mobile terminals. For this purpose the mobile terminals are increasingly equipped with functions with the aid of which they are able to determine their geographical position. For example GPS receivers are integrated in the mobile terminals with the aid of which the geographical position can be determined. Other methods are also used e.g. for determining the position of the corresponding mobile terminal by measuring the levels of different transmission stations. All these methods and functions are initiated by means of queries to the respective mobile terminal, or its position/positional information is interrogated. These queries and interrogations are usually performed by a central device in which the location based applications are realized.